trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RepeatingVirtue
Introduction Be the weird guy with no shoes Your name is ORPHEN SANGRN. You are SEVEN POINT FOUR SOLAR SWEEPS OLD, making you almost SIXTEEN in human years. You have a ASTONISHINGLY LARGE VARIETY OF INTERESTS, that are mostly dictated by HOWEVER YOU FEEL at the time of partaking in them. These interests never last very long and this makes people assume you are FICKLE, but that is untrue, you know you are just a FREE SPIRIT. Despite a REMARKABLY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN you have managed to keep a few constants in your life. Your love of CHEESY ACTION MOVIES, watching, and making them, and a penchant for VIDEO GAMES to name a few. When not lounging in your hive you enjoy, taking LONG RAMBLING WALKS usually you are accompanied by your LUSUS a large pawbeast named SPOT. Anything to keep from cleaning your terribly messy RESPITEBLOCK. You tried EXTREME RLEPLAYING once, but stopped after your first time when you accidentally killed your entire team with your ILLOGICAL TENDANCIES. You don’t let that experience bother you though, these things happen. Not like you ASKED for someone to put that BOWL OF NOODLES and RADIOACTIVE CHIMPANZEE there. These ILLOGICAL TENDANCIES can cause you to be a bit of a HAZARDOUS PERSON TO BE AROUND and have gotten you nearly killed many times, but you can't stop the RANDOM COMPULSION TO DO THINGS anymore then you can turn back the tide. You are just TOO FREE OF A SPIRIT, you have the freedom, all of it. Your LUSUS is usually around to calm these feelings of RANDOM, but he usually accomplishes this by BITING YOU VERY, VERY HARD. In fact you are starting to worry he is taking a liking to your WONDERFULLY DARK GREEN BLOOD. In addition to be FREE FROM THE BONDS OF LOGIC, you also possess the rare mental ability of ILLUSION and are able to send false SENSORY STIMULI to your target and convince them that they are seeing or feeling something different, you enjoy using this power to COERCE THE YOUNG NEIBOUR TROLL TO ACT OUT THE LEAD IN YOUR POORLY WRITTEN (BUT EXPERTLY DIRECTED) ACTION FILMS this has led to some awkward moments during the ROMANCE SCENES. Oddly enough you enjoy sneaking in obscene images into your BUCKET movies. Perhaps you just don't understand the big fuss everyone makes when they see something OFFENSIVE. Does that mean you're INSENSITIVE TO OTHERS? Or maybe just REALLY, REALLY DENSE WHEN IT COMES TO OTHER PEOPLE. Your trolltag is repeatingVirtue '''and you '''@re li@ble to (h@nge +he way you ~peak a+ A mOmEnts nOttIcE Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session He is AC's (Nizika Kiniri) client and AO's (Lohqua Dibare) server. Unfortuantly Orphen does not have a Moirail for this session as this is an alternate reality for him, and because of that... well he's done some really weird shit. So far he has: *Killed his server's lusus by throwing a refridgerator at it *Switched his server's toilet and bathtub (crushing the toilet in the process) *Broken a jar of gills *Stabbed himself with a fork... twice *And his first prototyping was a pail, creating Bucketsprite. All of those were done by accident of course, he means well. Just something gets lost in translation and odd things happen. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Moonstuck Category:Troll Category:RepeatingVirtue